


Sinning In The Backside Of The TV

by LoneyWolfy



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Did I mention I am bad at tagging, F/M, I'm also bad at titles, I'm gonna be best pals with Satan when I go to hell, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Yosuke, Yandere-ish??, and summaries, dom reader, okay I'm bad at everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneyWolfy/pseuds/LoneyWolfy
Summary: "Why are you so nervous? Cat got your tongue?" The shadow smirked at him, golden orbs glinting mischievously."H-How are you back? We've defeated you, and (y/n) even accepted you!" He yelled, trying to gain a boost of his confidence back, despite the stutter in his voice. The shadow merely chuckled and stalked forward slowly, eyes analyzing Yosuke's movements."Isn't it obvious? She's clearly repressing more things. We shadows can always come back."





	Sinning In The Backside Of The TV

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so dirty and proud at the same time shxjxfdsdi  
> This is my first ever smut, so it's gonna be baad. Yosuke also feels too ooc to me and I hate it  
> Anyway enough of my rambling. Should there be a part 2 to this?  
> Oh also, please tell me if there are any errors or spelling mistakes!

Yosuke fell hard. He didn't know what happened, he just felt a force push him into his TV. Getting up with a groaned, he rubbed his ass, as it has taking most of  the fall. Looking, Yosuke noticed that he was in something that looked like a bedroom. It was quite plain though, just a large bed with two mirrors next to it. It was weird, as when he went into the TV world with the rest of his team, they never seen anything like this. Maybe the TV world was much bigger than they all had imagined? Well, he could think more about that later, right now he needed to figure out why he was here in the first place. He checked everything over once again, looking for some sort of opening or door so he could get out, but found nothing of the sort.

_If only he'd pay more attention to me and not others._

Yosuke felt the hair on his arms and neck stand up. The voice sounded so familiar, however there was a distorted tone to it. Shooting his head around to where it came from, his eyes widened in shock. There, standing before him, was one of his friends, (y/n). Instead of her warm (e/c) eyes, there was cold golden irises that peered at him. Yosuke gulped, nervous at the sight of the shadow. If it decided to attack, then he would have to fight it alone, something that he was not confident in. (Y/n) had a persona, as the team has defeated it before.

"Why are you so nervous? Cat got your tongue?" The shadow smirked at him, golden orbs glinting mischievously.

"H-How are you back? We've defeated you, and (y/n) even accepted you!" He yelled, trying to gain a boost of his confidence back, despite the stutter in his voice. The shadow merely chuckled and stalked forward slowly, eyes analyzing Yosuke's movements.

"Isn't it obvious? She's clearly repressing more things. We shadows can always come back."

Yosuke was moving backwards now, trying to gain distance between the two of them. The back of his knees hit the bed, and he silently cursed to himself.

"Don't look so scared. I'm not here to hurt you... If you listen to what I have to say, that is." Yosuke looked wary, but nodded, if not reluctantly. The shadow smirked, walked closer and pushed Yosuke onto the bed, and quickly pinned him. He gasped, trying to free himself, but stopped at seeing the glare he received.

_He deserves to be treated right, loved, and cherished. If only he knew that I could do all of those things. I could take care of him like no one else could. He should only look at me._

Yosuke struggled again. "No! She'd never think like that! Get off!" The hands on his wrists tightened as a low, rumbling growl came from the shadow above him. He was starting to grow frantic.

_I wonder how his cock would feel enveloped in my pussy. How his eyes would be so submissive, trusting me with everything I would do to him._

Yosuke gasped, eyes wide at that statement. The shadow had a frown on her face, lust filled eyes firmly locked on his.

_Would he beg if I teased him, forgetting every ounce of his pride in exchange for the best pleasure he has received in his entire life? The thought of his hard, throbbing cock rubbing against my slick folds._

With every word, Yosuke felt his pants getting bigger, his breaths starting to come out in low huffs, and he swallowed down a low moan that was threatening to escape. He felt feather light fingers trail down to his pants, and he tried jerking away. "S-stop! You're not (y/n)!" 

"Oh, but I am. We the the same. It's just that I am the side of her that she denies. Now, just give in and enjoy the treatment you are getting. I promise that when she figures this out, she won't be hurt by it. If you don't... Well, I'm not afraid to go berserk and harm you."

He let out a shudder at that and complied. The hand continued its actions, gliding over his erection slowly. (Y/n)'s shadow suddenly pulled away, before proceeding to take off all of Yosuke's clothing, then her own. His mind was getting cloudy. He knew he should stop everything, but he'd be lying if he said this didn't turn him on. He felt hands flip him over, so that he was no longer near the headboard of the bed, and at level with the mirrors that were on the left, each next to each other. A breath fanned his neck as the shadow sat below Yosuke's boner. He tensed, waiting for her to bite his neck, but she merely leaned back up, eyes going to his hard-on. He blushed heavily under the shadow's heated stare. She chuckled, before lifting her hips up and rubbing on him. Yosuke let out a lust filled gasp, hips thrusting up to get more friction. "If you want me so badly, then beg." She said halting his movements by holding his hips down.

He whined in protest at first, trying to continue grinding on her. Once he noticed that she wasn't going to give in, he huffed, making his decision. "P-please (y/n). Please fuck me."

"Good enough, I guess." She said. Her hips came crashing down on his hard cock, catching him by surprise. She didn't wait for him to get used to her, and went at a fast pace right away. Yosuke gasped, a heavy blush on his face, at the wet heat that surrounded him. He tried holding his moans in with his hand, but (y/n)'s shadow took it away and pried open his mouth, forcing him to let every little hitch, gasp, and moan out freely. With her free hand, the shadow started playing with his nipples. His moans grew as time went on. 

All of a sudden, the pleasure he was feeling stopped. Yosuke tried catching his breath. "Wh-why did you stop?" He asked through he heavy panting. The golden eyes shadow said nothing as she twisted his head to the left, and spread Yosuke's legs wider than they already were.

"Keep your eyes on the mirrors. Don't close them for long or turn your head." She forcefully said, before sticking a vibrator in his ass. He didn't have time to question her, or hell, even wonder how or when she got the vibrator before she was slamming on his throbbing, hard cock again. Yosuke let out a loud moan as the vibrator was cranked up to the max. It felt too good- the vibrator buzzing to life in his puckered hole, his friend's shadow bouncing forcing on his cock, tightening at times, and the hands that was playing with his nipples. He, in his lust filled mind, remembered to be looking at the mirror, and he was glad he did. It provided a great view of the shadow's pussy greedily taking his cock in, and he could see slickness running down the shadow's thighs. He felt himself get harder, and he tried bucking his hips both forward and backward to get more friction between the two. He was a mess by now.

"(Y/n), (Y/n)." He kept saying, almost like someone chanting. "Oh please.. hgg... Please let me cum." He said, voice laced and thick with desperation.

"Not yet." The shadow growled out, panting. Yosuke groaned at that, yet trying his best to hold back from his body's needs for now. All of a sudden, the shadow was at his throat, gripping some of the flesh between her teeth, biting and sucking at it. He rutted desperately with her, and leaned his head further to the left, both giving more access to her, and staring more into the mirror. He could see the shadow's muscles flex as she kept bouncing up and down on him, and how the sweat clung to both of their bodies. Hell, he could even see where they were connected, and he groaned loudly at the sight. 

He couldn't hold back anymore, as it was nearly impossible. "I- please! I can't hold it any longer!"

She didn't respond for a few seconds, but then she leaned back, eyes heavy with the lust that corrupted both of them. "Now."

And that was all Yosuke needed to hear before he let lose, filling the shadow up to the brim with his sticky cum, letting out the loudest moan he thought he has ever heard. A moment after he finished, he felt more warmth slid down his length. "Thank you, thank you..." He kept repeating, tears of satisfaction starting to slid down. The shadow got up off his slowly softening cock, got the vibrator out of his puckered hole, and cleaned him up. 

She let him rest there for a few minutes before getting his clothes. "Put these on and go back to your world. You better tell her what happened. She wouldn't be hurt after you tell her, trust me." The shadow said in a rough tone, but had a small smile on her face. Yosuke got up and thanked her, telling the shadow that he would do that. He was feeling nervous, however. How the hell was he going to start off a conversation about this? Ah well, he'll figure it out later. Right now, he just wanted to get home and sleep.


End file.
